Triple Star Hunter School
by HXH-YGO-OtAkU
Summary: First HXH fic! Summary: Kurapika, Killua and Gon are students at Triple Star and there's a Winter Dance coming up! It's gonna be a KK fic. ---Discontinued---


H-Y-O: It's my first Hunter X Hunter fic, and dun blame me; I REALLY stink at writing any kind of fanfics. Normally, I would do a funny little opening, but I have no clue what to do, so I'll type a little something at the end of this chappie. Okay, let's get on with the story! Oh, and just to clarify it, the 3 boys in this chappie will all be 15.

~!^^ A Super-Weird Beginning ^^!~

Thoughts

" " Speech

( ) ME talking

It was a fairly nice day; cloudless skies with a gentle snow fall. In a small forest, there was a school, standing tall. It was made of brick, like a normal school would look. In big, bold, blue letters the words 'Triple Star- Hunter School' stretched across the front of the school just above the door. This school was for people who are already hunters and know nen. It was necessary to because there was a glowing aura surrounding the school, so to get in; people need to break through the 'aura-barrier'.

There were 3 boys walking down the hallway; one with yellow hair and blue eyes, another one with white hair and black eyes and the last one had black hair and brown eyes.

"Kurapika, Killua! Look!" the boy with black hair (Gon) shouted and pointed to a poster.

The yellow haired boy (Kurapika) read, "To celebrate the season of winter, Triple Star students decided to hold a dance in the school gymnasium. All students are-"

The white haired boy (Killua) interrupted and continued reading, "-welcome to bring dates. The dance will be held on December 12th, two and a half weeks from today……… So, are you planning to ask anyone, Gon?"

"Hm… I don't know yet!" Gon answered. "How about you, Kurapika?"

"I'm not wasting my time at this dance." Kurapika replied, "Besides, you 2 know my real reason for coming to this school. I told you when I first came here and met you."

"Oh… That's right……" Gon and Killua both mumbled.

_**~Flashback~**_

The lunch bell rang, and everyone rushed out. Kurapika, Gon, and Killua were the last ones packing up their books and stuff.

"Kurapika, do you want to eat lunch with us?" Gon asked.

"Sure," Kurapika answered, "I have no one else to sit with."

While the 3 boys ate, they conversed cheerfully. Kurapika then asked their reasons for coming to Triple Star.

"I don't remember, but I came here because Killua came here!" Gon happily said.

Killua shrugged, "I came here because I heard that they had a lot of Choco Balls and that there were a lot of strong people in this school. Maybe I could fight some of them."

Gon pointed to Kurapika's right hand, "I wanted to ask you what's on your hand."

Kurapika suddenly turned serious and whispered "It's my nen chains for fighting my enemies who killed the Kuruta Tribe; the Genei Ryodan……… I came here to find the members of the group because I heard that they were also somewhere in this school."

He continued to explain about his powers, his red eyes and everything else to Gon and Killua, who appeared to be interested.

_**~End of Flashback~**_

"But can't you just come to the dance?" Gon begged Kurapika.

"No," Kurapika stated, "I still need to find the Genei Ryodan."

Killua's eyes suddenly flashed, "Gon wants you to come, and he gets what he wants."

Kurapika turned away, "Gomen nasai, but my answer it still no."

"Do you want Killua to turn neko again?" Gon asked happily.

Kurapika turned around and shuddered. (Like in the ep where Leorio was about to come out of the shower)

_**~Flashback~**_

As Kurapika sat down in his seat, Gon tapped him and smiled ^-^, "My name's Gon Freccs, and that's my friend, Killua Zaoldyeck!" (However you spell his last name -_-)

Kurapika simply said, "Nice to meet you two."

Suddenly, Killua tapped Kurapika; so he turned to face Killua and then freaked out, "O_O AH!" Killua had turn into neko-form, "Are you sure you're a boy?"

Kurapika was still freaked out, "Yes, of course!"

Killua poked Kurapika's chest with his 'paws' and stated, "Well, it feels like a boys'!"

"Don't touch me!" Kurapika still had the O_O look on his face. (He's even OOC in flashbacks! -_-)

Gon sweat dropped, "Ne, Kurapika, Killua's a bit weird sometimes, but you have to get used to it; it happens often."

Kurapika calmed down and said, "I'll try to get used to it."

_**~End of flashback~**_

"Fine, I'll go to the dance." Kurapika gave up.

"The neko thing on the first day Kurapika came here still gets him, doesn't it?" Killua asked.

"Yep, it sure does!" Gon laughed.

The 3 boys walked into a room with a sign on the door saying, "Younger Hunters: A-14~ " The teacher wasn't present yet.

As Killua sat down, a girl tapped him, "Hey Killua-kun, you want to go to the dance with me?"

Killua didn't even bother turning around and said, "I'm not going with a preppy and annoying girl like you, Miyako!"

Miyako sulked and started mumbling a string of curses at him, but Killua just leaned back on his chair and smiled to himself. So she walked over to Kurapika and practically hugged him! "Kurapika-kun, I was thinking maybe we could go the dance together!"

Kurapika closed his book and pried Miyako's hands off him, and gave a simple answer, "No, sorry."

Gon had been watching, so when Miyako approached him, he said as he waved his hands in a 'no' reply, " ^-^;; Ah sorry Miyako-chan, I don't really want to go with you. I'm sure you'll find some better guys to ask!"

Miyako mumbled as she angrily marched back to her seat, "How can I ask someone better, you 3 are some of the most popular guys in this crappy school!"

The teacher, Ms. Yamashiro walked in and started the lesson. For the rest of the class, Kurapika, Killua, Gon took notes and soon, the bell rang; school was over.

For the rest of the week, many girls asked Kurapika to go to the dance with them, but with his nature; he rejected all of them. The girls who asked Killua all got blown away like garbage and the girls who asked Gon were nicely turned down. As a result, all 3 boys didn't have dates to go to the dance with.

Killua was disappointed, so Gon asked him, "Many girls asked you, so why didn't you say yes?"

"All of them were either ugly, or really annoying!" Killua complained.

Gon turned to Kurapika, "So why'd reject all those girls?"

Kurapika closed the book he was reading and said, "I don't want to carelessly waste my time on them."

Killua and Kurapika then asked Gon, "What's your reason?"

Gon made a cute face, "I really don't know! You guys turned down all the girls, so I just did what you 2 did!"

Kurapika sweat dropped and thought For a 15 year old, you sure don't act like your age!

Gon, you're still the same when we first met! Killua also sweat dropped.

Kurapika then excused himself and left his 2 friends. Gon's eyes suddenly widened and told Killua, "I KNOW! You can ask Kurapika to the dance!!"

Killua was shocked, "O_O NANI?!? BUT KURAPIKA'S A GUY!! AND EVERYONE KNOWS THAT HE'S A MALE, AND NOT A FEMALE! THEY'LL THINK I'M GAY! I'M NOT THAT DESPARATE!"

"But didn't you always believe that Kurapika wasn't fully male?" Gon asked.

"Yea, but that's different!" Killua argued.

"Douyate?" Gon asked curiously, "Kurapika's pretty!"

"Uh…" Killua ignored the pretty comment and replied, "I don't know!"

-_- Gon sighed, "Okay Killua, if you're that desperate for a date, just ask him. I'm sure he'll say yes."

"BUT HE'S A GUY!" Killua shouted.

"Make up your mind right now," Gon said sternly, "Kurapika's coming back."

"Kurapika, Killua has something he wants to ask you!" Gon smiled.

"What is it?" Kurapika asked.

Killua looked at Gon, then at Kurapika, Should I just ask Kurapika, even IF he's a guy?

************************************************************************

H-Y-O: Well that's how I'm ending this weird chappie!

Killua: You're kidding me! You're gonna put me with Kurapika?!

H-Y-O: Well I like that couple!

Gon: I think it's kinda funny!

Killua: Of course! You're not being put with another boy!

Kurapika: H-Y-O, do you want me to kill you?! *Holds up right hand*

H-Y-O: You can't! You'll die using the chains on me because I'm not a Ryodan member!

Gon and Killua: Maybe you're a member! We won't know!

Kurapika: I have one question.

H-Y-O: What? WHAT IS IT?! *Overreacting*

Kurapika: ^__^;; Is this whole story based on Killua and my relationship? And r u gonna keep making me be scared of Neko-Killua?

H-Y-O: Nope. There's also gonna be battles between you and Genei Ryodan, and yes I am gonna continue doing that!

*Leorio suddenly pops up* Leorio: Can I be in this fic?

H-Y-O and Killua: I dun think ANYONE wants to see you.

Gon: Don't be so mean; he has fans too!

H-Y-O: Okay reviewers. Give me your opinion; tell me (in ur reviews) if you want Leorio to be in this story. And if you have any ideas on what should happen at the dance, please feel free to tell me.

Kurapika: Please don't embarrass me, people!

H-Y-O: *Hugs Kurapika* Don't worry; I won't let them embarrass you THAT badly. Now please R&R and-

Killua: Don't flame!!

H-Y-O: Now I take 4ever putting up a new chappie, becuz of homework and stuff. But I'll try my best! Ja ne~! ^-^


End file.
